


Restless

by Donovanspen



Series: Whumptober 2019 [23]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Alternate prompt: Nightmare, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Nightmares, Protective Alec Lightwood, Whumptober 2019
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-11
Updated: 2019-12-11
Packaged: 2021-02-25 22:27:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 647
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21752971
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Donovanspen/pseuds/Donovanspen
Summary: When Magnus suffers from nightmares, all Alec can do is be there for him.
Relationships: Magnus Bane/Alec Lightwood
Series: Whumptober 2019 [23]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1503425
Comments: 7
Kudos: 153





	Restless

“Magnus! Magnus!” Alec called, his voice soft but urgent. He waited until Magnus appeared to be a little more lucid before trying again. “It’s ok. You’re home now; you’re safe. We’re in our room back at the loft”. Alec could see some of the tension bleed out of Magnus as his shoulders slumped and his breathing became less frantic. “You with me?”

Magnus let out a shuddering breath and turned to look at Alec.

Alec let out a sigh of relief as he could see his husband looking at him with recognition. He gave him a small smile. “It’s ok,” he said again. “You’re ok.”

“I’m sorry,” Magnus said as he shifted his eyes down towards his lap.

“Don’t apologize,” Alec said. He reached out his hand and began rubbing circles on his back in the attempt to comfort him. Magnus had been suffering from nightmares off and on for the past two weeks. It had been a few days since the last one, and they were hopeful that they were done. However, judging by Magnus’s screams tonight, this one had been pretty bad.

“Do you wanna talk about it?” Alec asked even though he already knew the answer. Magnus always said ‘no’ whenever he asked before. Tonight was no different.

“I’d rather not, he responded with his voice trembling a bit. It’s over. No point in reliving it.”

Alec nodded and didn’t press the issue even though he felt it would help if they talked about it. Alec had heard Magnus shouting his name, so he had a feeling that he played a prominent role in his husband’s dreams. He wouldn’t push him, though. “Can I get you anything? Would you like some tea?”

“I’m a little too nauseous for that, I believe. I think just resting will help.” He looked at Alec.

Some nights they would stay awake making small talk and drinking tea, and on other nights Magnus would fall back asleep fairly quickly while Alec held him. It appeared tonight Magnus just needed to be held.

“Just give me a minute.” Alec went to get up from the bed.

“Where are you going?” Magnus reached out for him but dropped his arm before making contact.

Alec could hear the touch of fear in his voice. “Just to the bathroom. I’ll be right back.”

“Is everything ok?” Magnus asked.

“It’s fine. Remember, I had that extra cup of tea before bed? I just need to use the bathroom. I’ll be right back.”

Magnus nodded, but he didn’t lie back down. He continued to sit up in the bed as he waited for Alec.

Alec got up and turned to block Magnus’s view so he could grab his stele off the nightstand before walking towards the bathroom. He slipped into the bathroom and gently pulled his T-shirt away from his shoulder to look at the small burn mark. It was minor although it stung like a bitch. Alec was grateful that Magnus never lashed out with more power while in the throes of his nightmares. Alec had also learned how to approach him in a more cautious manner after the first incident.

Alec activated his runes knowing it wouldn’t completely heal the burn, but it would lessen the pain enough for Magnus not to realize what had happened. And if he was responsible in any way for the nightmares that terrorized his boyfriend, then this was a small price to pay.

He finished up in the bathroom and made his way back to the bed. Magnus watched him with wary eyes, but Alec gave him a reassuring smile. He angled his body to block the view of the nightstand as he returned the stele and then slid back into bed. He positioned himself and waited for Magnus to curl up next to him. If he couldn’t do anything else, he could at least do this.


End file.
